


Call me 'lover boy'

by ezwra



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Trans Gavin Free, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezwra/pseuds/ezwra
Summary: Darling, I got my trust issuesWarning, you stay awayIf we meet at the rendezvousTake me away, sunrayLover Boy - Phum Viphurit
Relationships: Gavin Free/Michael Jones
Kudos: 36





	Call me 'lover boy'

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WORK IS BASED SOLELY OFF OF FANDOM REFERENCES AND CHARACTERISATIONS. I am writing this to rt/ah guidelines as best as I know them. I do not know of their in video personas as I havent watched regularly since 2014. These are characters based on / referencing real people, but are not those people.
> 
> this is shameless porn and i hope it makes up for me not being around since october. been working on some longer works and struggling with my mental health BUT trans gavin makes me happy so ive been writing this for a couple months whenevr i wanna write but cant commit to my long stuff
> 
> also i am a trans male and i have used language that im comfortable with, but if you want a warning drop a comment and i'll tell you what you wanna know
> 
> this isnt linked to Our Lives... but it can be if you really want

Stumbling into Gavin’s room, Gavin and Michael are barely able to separate. Hands gripping at clothes and tugging, kissing rough and messily as they shuffle and awkwardly step their way over to the bed (left unmade after Gavin was nearly late to the heist meeting that morning).

Michael pulls roughly at the ends of Gavin’s button up once, twice, on the third time the buttons fly off and the shirt opens up. His eyes scour Gavin’s chest, the carpet of fur mostly obscuring the line scars under his pecs but not doing much to hide the purpling bruises and fresh cuts.

“Should’a worn a vest, boi,” Michael says, voice hoarse and desperately wanting, “hated seeing you on the floor like that.”

A crowbar hitting his ribs every other beat until Michael managed to sprint over and nearly knock the dude’s head off his shoulders, not stopping until he was unrecognisable and Gavin was tugging at his shoulder to lead him away and make their escape.

“Nah,” Gavin grins, eyes lidded as he touches along Michael’s jaw - he can't help but lean into the gentle glances of his fingers against smooth skin, “i'm all good, Michael, i'm fine.”

Michael studies his face before nodding, hands slowly gravitating to Gavin’s sides as he steps closer, “i…” the words are on the tip of his tongue, he’s so close to just saying it and holding Gavin close, withdrawing from the world with Gavin in tow and hiding him away, “gav-”

“I know,” Gavin says, pressing a gentle kiss to the bridge of Michael’s nose, “i know, Michael, you don't need to say it.”

“I _do_ ,” Michael tilts his head down, “you don't understand, i-” he goes quiet when Gavin kisses him softly, leaning into the gentle press and sighing out. There’s a distinct lack of alcohol on their tongues, painkillers preventing them from drinking tonight, but the thought of being with Gavin while sober, calculated and slow instead of the messy fumbling and hands in each others pants like usual, makes Michael’s heart skip a beat.

Gavin pulls away slowly, walking Michael backwards until his knees hit the bed and he’s forced to sit down, “Michael, it’s okay.”

Michael looks up at him and gulps a little, curling his hands into fists repeatedly against the mattress as he toes off his shoes, “okay,” he agrees, taking Gavin’s hips into his hands and pulling him closer gently, pressing a soft kiss against his lower stomach, chin brushing the body-warm metal of his belt buckle, “can i…”

He knows about Gavin’s… situation. He’s never seen below the belt, but he’s used his hands down there and sometimes when he’s alone, on jobs or in his apartment or the like, he’ll think about using his mouth, sucking Gavin’s cock until he writhes and twitches, and he’ll make himself cum in his own boxers.

“Oh wow, uh, yeah, boi…” there’s this dumbstruck look on Gavin’s face, and it makes Michael grow a little more flustered, “that’s… hot.”

Michael blinks slowly and kisses along the skin above the waist of Gavin’s tight jeans, unbuckling his belt with a shaky breath. He unbuttons Gavin’s jeans and reveals the edge of his boxers, “this okay?”

Gavin nods quickly, “yeah, Michael,” he closes his eyes when one of Gavin’s hands slides into his hair, “you’re good, real good, you look nice down there.”

“I’ve, uh… thought about this…” Michael says, edging Gavin’s pants down a little further and pressing his nose against the bulge of Gavin’s packer, “sucking your cock…” Gavin makes a choked noise above him but doesn't say anything, so Michael lets the words flow as he pulls Gavin’s boxers down to the middle of this thighs, “you up for that? You could, uh, guide me, if you want, use my face…” the thought makes his eyes go lidded, and when he takes Gavin’s other hand and guides it to join the other one in his hair Gavin makes another noise.

“Jesus, Michael…” Gavin says, gently scratching his nails along Michael’s scalp, “you really want this, don't you?”

“Not just this,” he says, “i want _you_ , however you’ll let me have you.”

Gavin nods and shifts his legs a little wider while Michael sinks to his knees on the soft carpet at Gavin’s feet. He doesn't look between Gavin’s legs, he just keeps eye contact as he presses the flat of his tongue against the short length of Gavin’s cock. He can feel Gavin adjust his position over him, his pants slipping from around one of his ankles as his foot goes up and rests against the edge of the bed. Michael shuffles a little closer on his knees, eyes going lidded as he sucks roughly, shuddering at the way Michael pulls his hair and makes a choked noise.

“Fuck, Michael,” he groans, and Michael watches as he tips his head back before closing his eyes, dragging his tongue and collecting some of the wetness, going back to sucking and bobbing slightly on Gavin’s dick, “you’re good at this, Michael, so good,” Michael sucks harder and grips Gavin’s ass to stop himself from grinding his palm against his cock, “already got me so close.” he sucks harder, not even stopping when he can feel Gavin’s thighs shake against the sides of his head and Gavin’s wetness spread down his chin.

Gavin’s hips grind against his mouth for a few moments before he pulls Michael’s face away, and he just kneels there and watches as Gavin shudders through his orgasm. Michael wipes at his mouth and shudders a little, grinning and standing up momentarily before sitting on the bed again, “good?”

Gavin has to sit on the bed, and on the soft mattress Michael is reminded of how much shorter he is compared to Gavin, “brilliant, love, you’ve got a good mouth on you.”

Michael grins and leans over, kissing his cheek, “glad you liked it, babe.” the pet name escapes before Michael can stop it, and he blushes bright as he raises his brows.

They both settle into a stunned silence before Gavin leans down and kisses him, biting his bottom lip gently and tugging as he pulls away, “Michael, you’re a romantic.”

“Sure am,” he grins a little, dazed, “wanna wine you and dine you.”

“Maybe even sixty-nine me?” Gavin jokes, grinning as he kneels on the bed.

Michael leans in close and brushes their noses, “If you’re lucky,” 

The other man laughs so brightly Michael’s heart flutters again, so he kisses the corner of Gavin’s mouth, trailing his lips towards the hinge of his jaw. When he reaches it he nips gently, listening to Gavin’s shocked gasp. He grins against tanned skin before trailing more bites down the column of his neck - he’s conscious to not leave marks, knowing someone will notice and he’ll have to endure the shotgun-dad talk from geoff.

Gavin pulls him back up and grins at him, “Michael-boi, why am i the only one getting naked?”

“Good point,” Michael says, grinning gently and standing up; he pulls off his jacket and dumps it on the floor, going to unbutton his shirt.

“Nice strip tease, love,” Gavin comments, leaning back on his elbows, “a solid ten.”

Michael laughs, spinning to face away and wiggling his hips as he reaches the last button, “i aim to please, gav,” he shoulders off his shirt, the cold air of the room hitting his warm back and making him shiver a little before Gavin suddenly slaps his ass, the noise loud and jarring. He jolts, gasping a little before turning around with a smirk, brows furrowed, “rude.”

Gavin shrugs, a mischievous look on his face, “i couldn't resist, it’s a nice ass.”

Michael rolls his eyes and unbuttons his jeans before climbing into Gavin’s lap, taking his face into his hands and kissing Gavin deep. Gavin’s hands go to his ass and squeeze, and Michael pulls his hair before opening his mouth to moan - Gavin takes this as his chance, apparently, and pushes his tongue into Michael’s mouth, the kiss growing a little messier for a few moments until Gavin pulls back, panting and pressing a kiss against Michael’s neck, making him shiver, “can i, uh, can i fuck you?”

Michael sucks in a short breath and raises his brows, letting his hands settle on Gavin’s shoulder, “yeah, that sounds good…”

Gavin blushes bright and they both have to shuffle around a bit. There’s an awkward few moments where Gavin has to kneel and look under the bed for something, so Michael makes himself useful and drops his pants, grabbing the lube from the bedside table and popping the cap as he sits back down on the bed.

Michael raises his brows when Gavin’s body jolts and there’s a loud _slam_ as he tries to rush and raise his head, and when he shuffles back out he’s rubbing the back of his head and has his other hand wrapped around a leather strap of some sort, “wait, uh…” Gavin blushes more, sitting back on his haunches - there’s a distinct wetness against Gavin’s inner thighs that shines in the light, and it makes Michael gulp and his cock flex between his legs, “can i do that for you? I've never, y’know…”

“Oh, sure,” Michael grins a little, shuffling back, “you’d better hurry, though, cause i'm not a patient dude.”

“I know, love, you don't need to tell me twice,” Gavin teases, climbing onto the bed and slotting easily between Michael’s legs.

Gavin dumps something to the side, and when Michael looks his eyes go wide, “damn, that’s big.”

The man above him laughs, “only the best for my boi, yeah?”

The strap on is thick and long, definitely bigger than anything organic that Michael has taken, and the _idea_ of taking it, Gavin pinning him down and _giving_ it to him, makes his stomach clench and a rush of heat flow through his body.

“Yeah,” Michael replies hoarsely, looking up at Michael before bringing him down and pressing a soft kiss to Gavin’s mouth, opening his own legs a little wider as he reaches down and helps to slick up some of Gavin’s fingers when he fumbles with the amount of lube, “here, lemme…” he spreads it along three of Gavin’s fingers, but when he glances back to the fake cock that’s creating a rather threatening divot in the mattress he slicks up a fourth, “go slow, i haven't done this for a while…”

Gavin nods, eyes wide. His fingers rub slow, concentric circles against Michael’s hole and Michael can't help but shudder, tilting his head back as he waits for the lube to warm up. The first press and burn is so _good_ , a relief after near months of celibacy and his own hands. Gavin’s fingers are thinner than his, bony and tanned, but they’re so much longer and they trail along his walls nicely.

Michael sighs out gently as Gavin pumps his finger slowly, occasionally hooking it to drag along his walls, leaving him shaking and shuddering gently with each pull out. A second finger lines up and presses in and Michael arches his back slightly, biting into his forearm to hide the embarrassing noise that threatens to escape.

The fingers of Gavin’s other hand wrap around Michael’s wrist and gently pull it away, causing Michael to immediately bite into his own lip, “c’mon, love,” Gavin encourages, twisting his fingers and pushing them deeper, “don't hide it.”

Michael flushes bright at the pet-name, especially when it causes a small squeak to eek out of him when Gavin’s fingers brush _just_ past his prostate. “Gavin…” he doesn't know what he wants to say, he just wants to chant the other man’s name like a prayer. Saying it feels like warm liquor sliding into his stomach, filling him with warmth and an embarrassing amount of need. Gavin’s smile is almost predatory above him, fingers drawing concentric circles around that one sensitive area until Michael huffs out.

“All you have to do is ask, love,” Gavin says, tilting his head to the side. There’s an almost cattish look to him, the corners of his mouth curling just so. If his hands weren’t restrained or tangled in the sheets he’d punch the smug fucker. “Just say please.”

Michael grits his teeth, tugging slightly at the wrist in Gavin’s grip as his thighs begin to quake slightly, “i don't _beg_ ,” he bears down against Gavin’s fingers, hissing through his teeth when a third presses against his rim, “just fuckin’...”

“Just _what_ , Michael?”

“Just _hurry up_ or i'm gonna fuckin’ stretch myself out, dickhead!”

Gavin huffs and rolls his eyes, pressing in a third finger and spreading them wide, “you’re a real spoilsport, boi, what happened to all our raging banter?”

Michael doesn't deign him with an answer, instead he turns his head to the side and buries his face in one of the many pillows at the head of the bed, the cool silk refreshing against his flushed skin. He rocks his hips down and chokes on a moan as three fingers press directly against his prostate; he manages to rip his wrist from Gavin’s grasp and instead grip the other man’s shoulder with it, digging his nails in and looking up at him.

A strange look crosses Gavin’s face, such an earnest expression that Michael can't force himself to look away, he just stares and waits for whatever poetic bullshit he’s about to spew. “you’re beautiful,” he says simply, and he looks like he means it. Michael’s heart clenches in his chest and he lets out a deep sigh before dragging his hand from Gavin’s shoulder to the back of his neck, pulling him down into a deep kiss.

They stay like that for a while, more focused on making out than the way that Gavin’s fingers crook sporadically against Michael’s prostate, leaving him shaking and moaning into the kiss. Eventually, Michael clenches tightly against Gavin’s fingers before pushing at his arm gently.

“Gav,” he murmurs, eyes half lidded, “you’d better get in me before i fuckin’ jizz everywhere, okay?”

Gavin grins softly, pressing a kiss against Michael’s jaw, “can i get one ‘please’, Michael?” his fingers press harder against the sensitive nerves inside of Michael momentarily, causing his eyes to squeeze shut.

He slides his hand up into Gavin’s hair and tangles his fingers in the grown-out length, pressing his mouth to the corner of Gavin’s and panting through the intense sensation before wrapping his legs around Gavin’s waist, his cock flexing and leaking against his stomach.

“Michael-”

His voice cracks embarrassingly as he interrupts Gavin, gritting his teeth and growling out a low, “ _please_ hurry the fuck up.”

Gavin makes a punched out noise and suddenly a rush of cold air covers Michael. He blinks slowly and watches as Gavin dances around to try and tug the strap on, tightening the harness. Seeing the dark fabric straps cutting lines across Gavin’s waist, under the soft flesh of his ass, it has to be one of the sexiest things Michael could ever dream up.

Michael grips the base of his cock tightly, preventing his orgasm desperately just from the sight of Gavin’s cock curving up nicely, shining as he slathers lube along the length. When Gavin turns back around and kneels on the bed Michael almost instinctively opens his legs for Gavin to return to the space that he’s carved out as his own. Gavin’s face darkens with lust at the action, and soon enough the head of Gavin’s cock is pressed against his hole, thin fingers digging into the tender flesh of his thighs.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Gavin says again, gently rocking his hips to press into Michael, and the combination of the two has tears pricking at the corners of Michael’s eyes. He slaps his palm over them to hide it, but he knows that his emotional state is betrayed by the shuddering breath he fails to hide, his back arching just barely.

Gavin’s body covers his nicely, one hand gripping the crease of his hip formed by the way his legs are bent, his other hand tangling in the sheets next to his head. Michael tightens his legs around Gavin’s waist until his ankles cross, pressing his face into Gavin’s neck and choking a weak moan when Gavin bottoms out.

“Gav,” he chokes out. He feels like cracked glass, webbing and losing control with every measured half-thrust and grind of Gavin’s cock, all of those barely hidden words threatening to break loose and flood the room.

 _‘I can't stand not being around you’_ whenever he comes back from a job, bruised and tired and running on too little sleep but still desperate to stay up and catch up with Gavin, have dinner with him, make up for lost time.

‘ _I'm always thinking about you_ ’ on jobs, in his own down time. There isn't a moment where Gavin isn't in his mind.

 _‘I'm in love with you._ ’

“Fuck,” Michael croaks, mouth dropping open when the speed picks up, “you’re so good…”

“Says you,” Gavin scoffs, sitting up slightly and grinning. He looks more undone than Michael would have expected, cheeks flushed and sweat bearding along his hairline, “all flushed and pretty under me-”

Michael makes an embarrassed noise in the back of his throat, a mix of a groan and a hum, “don't fuckin’ say that shit-”

“Why?” Gavin pulls out half-way and thrusts in sharply, his fingers digging in tighter for a moment, “it’s true. Look at you, you don't even have to say anything and i know you’re gagging for my cock, it’s written all over your face.” he grins deviously, repeating the thrust again.

Michael slaps both his hands on his face and groans out, precum dribbling through the dips and curves of his abdomen. The harder thrusts cause it to smear along his thighs slightly when they get close enough, and the added proof of his own desperation just manages to make Michael a mixture of embarrassed and frustrated.

The harder thrusts continue and it feels like Gavin’s splitting him in half. Michael peeks between his fingers, glasses fogged up slightly, and moans shakily. He can see on Gavin’s face that the noises just push him further, make the flush spread further down his chest.

“You’re good with your cock,” Michael chokes out, voice croaky and hoarse, and the words make Gavin go bright crimson. He moans again and tangles one of his hands with Gavin’s on his hip.

He likes the way their fingers fit together.

Gavin’s other hand comes down and drags along the underside of his cock and he whines out at the feeling, arching his back and chasing after the featherlight touches. When Gavin’s thin fingers wrap around him fully he’s already about to burst, getting his fingers sticky and wet with precum almost immediately. He arches his back into Gavin’s continued thrusts and decides to bend to Gavin’s earlier whim.

“Please,” he croaks, “i'm real fuckin’ close, you’re fuckin’ me so good, i need to cum, _please_ -” his voice cracks and he swallows down an embarrassing sob-like noise, “please let me cum.”

Gavin groans long and hard, chin pressed against his own chest, “god, Michael, you’re gonna be the death of me.”

“I'm gonna die of fucking _blue balls_ if you don't let me cum, asshole!”

Gavin laughs hoarsely and slows his hips to a deep grind, his hips making short figure eights that rub perfectly against his prostate, “i guess _polite_ begging is too much to ask from you, boi. Filthy.” 

Gavin wraps his fingers around Michael’s cock, pumping him firmly until the older man chokes a short moan and cums hard, splattering along his abdomen and Gavin’s hand. He arches his back as the internal stimulation continues, moaning hoarsely and digging his nails into Gavin’s palm. His mind wanders for a bit, making low noises as he continues to ride out the overstimulation of Gavin’s cock. He palms his own softening length weakly, eyes closing as he shudders and rides the sensations.

Michael blinks his eyes open and shudders when Gavin continues to roll his hips in tight circles. “There you are, love. You good?”

Michael moans shakily, overstimulated and floating in his own mind but satisfied in a way he hasn't been in a long time. “Mhm-hm,” he grunts, limp cock flexing against his hip, “keep going, want you to cum in me,” he slurs slightly, kissing along Gavin’s jaw.

Gavin’s hips flex as he moans gently, “god, Michael, you’re so good…”

Michael nods and laughs gently, curling his toes to make sure they still work, “I know I am.”

Gavin continues to roll his hips shakily, grinding his cock against the strap. The rocking sends little pulses of pleasure through Michael’s body, legs shaking and jolting every few seconds until Gavin stills, his jaw dropping open and his thighs shaking against Michael’s.

“Fuck,” he sighs, pressing their foreheads together, “Michael, you’re…”

Michael grins tiredly, “call me beautiful again and i’ll donkey punch you.”

Gavin pulls out slowly and the two of them shudder at the same time. Michael watches as he unfastens the harness and dumps it onto the floor, flopping back onto the bed. They lay there in silence for a while, listening to the traffic going past outside and the pigeons and seagulls that occasionally fly past.

“I…” Michael rolls onto his side, sweat cooling his body down rapidly, “i really…”

Gavin laughs gently and grins up at him, linking their hands between the two of them, “you are truly illiterate, boi,” he says, “I love you too. Now go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> show some love in the comments and send some prompts to @ezwra on tumblr


End file.
